The Lone Wolf
by youxdontxneedxhim
Summary: This is the story of Matthew Black Jacob's brother who fled before Bella came to Forks and now he is back and everything has changed. Matthew has made a name for himself in both New York and Forks of being a very skilled blood sucker killer.
1. Chapter 1 Unleashed Rage

I sat outside in my car on neutral grounds starring back at the cabin on La Push where the territory line began I had lost everything and I had done the unthinkable. I had promised myself I would not come back here to where the damn blood suckers had killed my wife and children in front of me even with the treaty they had wanted to break me because of my high ranking and hunting skills being good at both tracking and killing. I despised blood suckers the smell was just as horrid as it was five years ago it made me so sick I had to pull over and puke into a trash can when I drove into Forks and driving past our old house had brought me to tears. This had been a really, really bad idea but Sam needed me and I would not let my alpha down at least not again. "Matthew" I turned to where I heard someone call my name and for a minute I could see 'My Rebecca.' Her long dark brown flowing hair, her sparkling emerald green eyes her sun kissed skin and her scent very faint but it was enough for me to turn towards nothing but then I stopped my nonsense game when I saw Sam looking at me in a sympathetic way or pity.

"Hey Sam you're all by yourself I see, that's not very safe how can anyone protect you?" I ask probably sounding and looking more tired then I wanted.

"I was worried about you I feel like you have been avoiding your own family" Sam says accusingly. I snorted "You know Sam just because we phase to a wolf every hour of the day does not mean we are suppose to copy every single wolf behavior" I said, well its true I turn to head back to the car. Sam's eyes on my back deadly when my brother Jacob appears in front of the car "Do you really want to live like this forever?" another voice says something I smelt Dad before he spoke.

"Please Matthew don't punish yourself for what happened, it is not your fault" Jacob adds, I turned to Sam, then Jacob and Dad again I realized I was trapped. I hated to be cornered but there was no way I could take on both of them and I knew Sam was worried.

I slowly turned to Jacob. "I am not punishing myself! Stop being so melodramatic I was just -"Abandoning the pack and your family?" Jake interrupts as if he knew anything about me. A sudden scent hits my nose and my rage comes out full force. my body starts to vibrate I try to calm myself but my instincts, cursed my hesitation and I phased which only made the stink worse a growl releases from my throat and everything becomes a blur I didn't hear or feel anything I just lost control ignoring the treaty line crossing over into neutral territory launching myself at the vampire stench. A girl scream, blood spilling, the taste of the ice cold corpse he tried to attack me but I had not lost my touch and soon the vampire's only chance of survival is to fend of my attacks when I smash my muzzle into Jacob's side. I pull away as he follows my every move but he was just delaying the inevitable. 'How the hell can you protect that thing Jacob?' I ask in my head he doesn't respond as I try to keep talking to him so he wouldn't see what I was really going to do I finally get around only for a second and 'Boom' I struggle to get out from under Sam who has me pinned by Sam in his wolf form. I growl he doesn't only looks me in the eyes 'You need to calm down Matthew' he orders stilling pinning me down as always I try to find a loop hole and I do what he says for the most part and my skills sharpen with my calmness and I finally fling Sam off me and race around Jacob who lunges for me but I race into the woods swallowing a growl.

"Jacob! What was that or who was that why did he attack Edward…he was not over the treaty line?" the girl said but her voice stopped as I zoomed my eyes on the bloodsucker. 'That thing has a name?' I mused waiting to kill him when all I would have to do was follow that revolting smell I would follow and kill that thing. When I heard something but didn't pay attention too much only to have smelled Sam.

"Change back he orders I glower at him he just looks at me. "Now Matthew, change back human now, here are your clothes" Sam orders. Oh great, now you mean. I ignore him as I take my clothes and go behind a bush as I did what I was told when I emerged I went into Sam's face he maybe my alpha but I wasn't ready to back off, I was still fuming.

"Why didn't you let me kill him it would've been one last blood sucker to deal with, so why'd you stop me?" I snapped right in his face angered still but I had to obey, Sam's word was god even if it was stupid.

"Do you want a war? You almost killed him! I really don't want a werewolf and bloodsucker war and you almost started one!" Sam hissed.

"So at least the war would have begun I don't just stand around snarling and bitching about leeches I don't tiptoe around my territory making sure I don't wake up the sleeping blood sucker. I eliminate them" I growled unable to be calm but I didn't phase just trying to make Sam understand.

"What and get as all killed and hurt Bella!" Jacob's voice interfered angrily.

"Mind your own business" I growl again, like I care about some leech fucker as far as I am concerned anyone who is with a vampire should die no point in keeping any allies alive, Jacob must of read my mind because he looked ready to blow.

"Don't you dare touch Bella! Matthew!" Jacob blasted angrily eyes hard and filled with a devastating fear now where had I seen that look before? I sigh.

"Fine what ever, listen Jacob if you love Bella then I guess I can understand that and since we are brothers I am sorry, I just snapped because I was so angry if Bella will hate you because of me I won't touch Edward again even though his scent drives me insane" I say grudgingly because I didn't want to leave that vampire alone, I hated all vampires but my loyalty and love for my only brother was stronger then any hate.

"Come see Bella, so she knows you aren't some insane monster" Jacob soothes practically begging me, now he was pushing it.

"Not on your life, you ca-" Come on Matt she's nice besides you need to get used to leeches he brings her here" Jacob's voice didn't carry as far as his speech went I walked away but someone stepped in my way, a girl…the girl.

"Why'd you attack Edward!" she screams at me I looked at her for a minute.

"I'm sorry who are you and why do I give a fuck? The only reason Edward is not in a million pieces is Jacob and Sam care for you and are my family therefore I will look out for them and make sure no harm comes to my pack and I hope every hurt, every tare puts him in agonizing pain" I reply well it was true and I hate lying.

Her look iced over with fear and rage I wasn't really going to stay but a hand rested to keep me in place. "Let me go Jake" I try to twist free. "Edward has done not-"I gaped is this bitch serious? "Oh believe me sweet heart his brother has done more to me then anyone ever did, why don't you ask Jasper about me I'm sure he'll know who I am" I tell her still not being let go off the look on her face changes. "If you come here spreading hippy bullshit about blood suckers then get all the facts first" I snarl now getting angry as once again I thought about Rebecca and my two sons. I look at Bella again "Ask him the name Matthew Black ask him if a memory rings in that sadistic brain of his" I added wrenching my arm away from Jacob and headed down to the bay trying not to let her see, making sure Jacob couldn't smell the tears brimming my eyes.

_**I never in my life thought I'd write a twilight fanfic but here it is...hope you all like it. **_

_**:) And yes there will be more **_

_**Toodles **_


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmares

_I sat on La Push bay with Rebecca her eyes brightly shinning watching Luke and Tyler trying to catch little baby fish in the water, my arm wrapped around her waist everything like paradise when I see Jasper Cullen I wave with a broad smile to my best friend not noticing the blood around his lips, his eyes bright red menacing as he keeps walking towards us. I look down at Rebecca in my arms her head faced the other way at Tyler and Luke I look and they are gone. Alarmed I become frantic looking down to see Rebecca's reaction but she has disappeared too. I start searching wildly for them until I walk into the bay and the scene changes. I am now outside our old house the usual friendly atmosphere long gone a sense of dread makes me almost piss my pants. I slowly walk onto the porch and into the front hallway the door slams behind me I slowly keep walking deeper and deeper and then as I enter the living room the scene of that awful, awful fucking night plays over and over again until I am finally holding their dead bodies in my arms trying to stop the excessive bleeding._

I jump out of my sleep panting like crazy I turn to look beside me in the dark room and then I realize not all of it was a dream she is gone and so is Tyler and Luke my stomach lurches and I race to the bathroom in all my glory head hanging over the sink puking and crying I at least had the decency to shut the door.

**NPOV**

Jacob had heard it before seeing it and felt upset Matt's guilt was always so overwhelming and his quiet sobbing he stood up and went near the door "Matt?" Jacob calls scratching his arm as he stands outside the bathroom door.

**MPOV **

I keep crying long after puking my heart felt like it was breaking over and over again as I cry harder I don't hear the door open I forgot to lock it again as my rage explodes I kick the wall leaving a nice dent "I-I want him dead, this mess I am, I fucking hate him! I want to kill his family, I want him dead, I want him to feel what I feel why the hell do I deserve this fucking bullshit? What kind of sick, sedated, asshole murders a two year old and a four year old" I sob angrily before getting up and looking in the bathroom mirror. The sudden urge to kill, destroy and/or punch something was overwhelming when Jacob slides in beside me and hugs me needless to say I was slightly shocked but to enraged and upset to say anything and it wasn't a weird hug it was just something to say I wasn't completely alone. "Come on Matt it was never your fault it was just really, really bad luck" Jacob says. I growl I would never ever be able to put the shame away not until I knew Jasper's head was decapitated in my own hands and his entire family slaughtered I could never move on. That's why I remember, that's why I wake up every night puking and crying because I hadn't killed Jasper and my wife and two sons where dead my didn't register a treaty my mind registered a treacherous backstabber and as my tears dried and I pulled away from my Jacob I knew what I had to do.

***Two weeks later***

"You're leaving already?" Dad asked in surprise after two weeks I nod making up some bogus excuse.

"Yeah what do you think I was just going to move back? I'll help when ever I can but I can't just stay here I have a job, an apartment, my life is mostly in New York now but if Sam ever needs me I game him my uh…uh…number" I told him my nose tingling so bad it made my eyes water. Man I hate that my apparent discomforts with lying has turned into a health problem because after I lie I always sneezed. No one had been the wiser I would just excuse it for allergies but then Jacob and Sam pretty much figured it out. I felt the tickle at the back of my nose grow rapidly fast as I try to relatively look normal.

"Yeah right you're not going to try killing a certain blood sucker" Jacob says like in a 'duh kind of way'. I shook my head no and then I did sneeze into the crook of my elbow.

"Uh excuse me, no you don't want me to, plus Sam has laid it down for me too, you know I can't disobey so I w-won't do anything to jeopardize the pack" I answer the tickle dyed down and I was able to relax.

"So you are going straight home, no going to Forks and no vampire stalking right?" Jacob asks then thought about how he said it and this time he re-worded it "I mean you are not going to go after the Cullens, you are going to drive or fly right to New York without trying to kill, stalk or persuade any blood suckers or Bella, you expect me to believe that?" he asks me rewording everything so well I can't find a loop hole around it my nose began to tickle excessively that I sneezed four times into my elbow before sniffling.

"Exactly and why do you even give a shit, what I do does not mean anything to you or it shouldn't unless you really are that bored" I growl in frustration I glare at him he matches my glare.

"Bella-" he began but that's when I lost it.

"She doesn't give a shit about you, can't you see that?" I snarl he glares at me even harder.

"Yes she does, she just doesn't know it yet!" he snapped.

"What kind of excuse is that for her" I argued back.

"She's confused okay, she does love me" Jacob spat but uncertain. I couldn't believe it! Jacob was in such denial. I think he couldn't understand or maybe he was so in love with her…but his love was over powering his common sense.

"Okay really then prove it!" I told him grabbing the phone. "Actually I think she phoned today, why didn't you pick up?" I asked casually as if I had not known.

"Here I'll dial" I offered the look on Jacob's face was an unforgettable look of humiliation, rage, fear, pain and of course affection but it was just pure pain. I needed to help Jacob understand but I also needed an escape plan so as much as it hurt me to hurt him. The phone rang and a familiar voice asked well the one from the woods "Hey Jacob is that you?" a girl's voice said. Jacob cursed and launched grabbing the phone and I grabbed my bag and went to the car.

* * *

Finished...well will Matthew be able to go after Jasper or will someone step in the way? Who knows

;)

Toodles


	3. Chapter 3 Allowed

"Wow Matt never thought you woke up this early, where are you going?" I heard a voice behind me and I know that voice Sam asked.

"New York" I replied as he raises an eyebrow as I try to go around him, he stands right in my face his hair brushing my nose just a tad and the sneeze grows.

"Without killing any blood suckers" Sam says to me I sneeze away from Sam's face my nose getting worse and worse. Sad said not a word just gave me a smug look. My nose was getting worse and worse with all this fucking lying, you know if they'd just let me do what I had to do then I wouldn't have to lie so fucking much. I gasped in air my eyes watering badly the look on Sam's face; I wanted to smack him so hard. "So if that's not true why are you sneezing so much?" Sam asked as I heard another sneeze come out from me Sam sighed handing me a couple Kleenexes I took them grudgingly.

"I think I have a…a hih shoo cold god hi shoo, what is this twen…twen...twe…_hi shoo_… _hi HI…HA CHOO_! Twenty questions?" I ask grumpily my nose not letting me off the hook once, god damn it.

He snorts and Jacob suddenly laughs "Yeah you Mr. Health nut has a cold" he jeered 'I'm glad he finds my medical problems so funny why couldn't they just leave me alone?' I thought angrily.

"Matthew if you can't be misguided from doing something extremely dumb and you can't really come back to the family unless you kill him or at least know you tried to finish him off…I can see that more and more are you sure you must do this because maybe I should not be so reluctant" Sam says softly I look at him without sneezing I barely did anything but gape like a dying fish.

I nod my head unable to speak an emotional clog at the back of my throat at what he said I swallowed.

"Well Matt then you and Jacob both have something more strongly then any of us do against the blood suckers you both have an emotional connection and I do not want you to act alone because of your lack of self-control you need to find a way to make sure you don't phase…I assume this plan is fool proof?" he asks me I lick my lips a bas habit. I was sure I was dreaming or simply insane. 'Is he saying that I can go kill Jasper, he is giving me permission' I thought in shock.

"Yeah sure it is full proof" I answer him. My skills as being a good hunter where rewarding me at last.

* On the road*

"Wow Matty I think someone must really hate you I mean, you lie about having a cold then you actually get one!" Jacob comments. I glare at him wondering if it was against the rules if I made him walk back to Forks as I struggled with a persisting head ache, I sniffed but my nose was so plugged up I only smelt my own scent. That was when my nose suddenly starts to bug me, in irritation I interchange hands trying to get rid of it. Jacob snickered I ignored him as I sneezed again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
